Point of no Return
by Angel-of-Music1331
Summary: COMPLETE! Musical based with bits and pieces of Leroux. What happened before and after PONR. EC. R
1. Point of no Return

Disclaimer: I do not own PotO ar any of it's characters. But if Gaston Leroux, or Andrew Loyd Webber would like to give them to me I would be a very happy person.

He looked at his lair. He went over to his organ and started to play Ayesha rubbed against

his skin. He tried to take his mind off his plan for the upcoming performance.

_What if something goes wrong? _

_What if they find out?_

He stroked his cat and listened to her purr. He felt that something would go wrong. He

couldn't imagine what. He planed it all out perfectly. He then relized that his plan could be

instantly sabotoshed.

_She would know. _

_She would recognize my voice. _

Erik thought as he relized Christine would know the voice that hounted all her thoughts and dreams.

_She wouldn't,_ he thought, _Could she betray her angel, her teacher, her phantom?_

Secretly though, he knew she could. She did it on the roof. He recalled that night so well.

He went over a checklist in his mind, he knew he had to be unseen and unheard as he went

up to perform, he remained hidden. His Punjab Lasso hidden within his cape. He went

on, and sang what might be the last song he sang with her and he sang as he remembered

when he had first sang for her and it filled him with joy.

"**You have come here **

**In pursuit of your deepest urge **

**In pursuit of that wish which till now **

**Has been silent **

**Silent. **

**I have brought you **

**That our passions may fuse and merge **

**In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses **

**Completely succumbed to me **

**Now you are here with me **

**No second thoughts **

**You've decided **

**Decided. **

**Past the point of no return **

**No backward glances **

**The games we've played till now are at an end **

**Past all thought of "if" or "when" **

**No use resisting **

**Abandon thought and let the dream descend **

**What raging FIRE shall flood the soul **

**What rich desire unlocks its door **

**What sweet seduction lies before us? **

**Past the point of no return **

**The final threshold **

**What warm unspoken secrets **

**Will we learn **

**beyond the point of no return?"**

She knew it was him. There was no other voice as angelic he was her angel of music. Dare

she expose him and vanquish all her memories of him? His voice filled her soul with a

flaming desire that no other person, not even Raoul could manage. She needed to decide,

though it may be only one of many that night.

"**You have brought me **

**To that moment when words run dry **

**To that moment when speech disappears **

**Into silence **

**Silence. **

**I have come here, **

**Hardly knowing the reason why **

**In my mind I've already imagined **

**Our bodies entwining **

**Defenseless and silent, **

**Now I am here with you **

**No second thoughts **

**I've decided **

**Decided. **

**Past the point of no return **

**No going back now **

**Our passion-play has now at last begun. **

**Past all thought of right or wrong **

**One final question **

**How long should we two wait before we're one? **

**When will the blood begin to race **

**The sleeping bud burst into bloom **

**When will the flames at last consume us?"**

**Then she waited for her angels voice to join her.**

"**Past the point of no return **

**The final threshold **

**The bridge is crossed **

**So stand and watch it burn **

**We've passed the point of no return." **

He sang pretending he could win her heart back from Raoul. He knew though that her soul belonged to him and to him alone. No matter where she went or who she married he'd always be there, the angel of music, singing songs in her head.

"**Say you'll share with me **

**One love, one lifetime **

**Lead me, save me from my solitude **

**Say you'll want me **

**With you here **

**Beside you **

**Anywhere you go **

**Let me go too **

**Christine that's all I ask of…"**

Time stood still for that one moment as she peeled away that mask, that mask which hid

more than a face, it hid a secret untold a past unknown. She had to she wasn't sure why

but she did, she took of the mask.

_What have I done? _

She wasn't sure quite what she did but all she could think about was the feel of Erik's hand

as he dragged her off stage and to the Lair. She had betrayed him and this may be where

she was ment to spend the rest of her days. She couldn't tell what was going on but she

knew it could only end badly...

TBC

A/N: If I get good reveiws I willl finsh it, and I might. but a warning to all who wish to flame me: I have a bag of marshmallows and chocolates and I am craving s'mores.


	2. Christine's trip to the lair

Disclaimer: If I owned PotO I would have Michael Crawford and Sarah Brightman locked in my basement and would be forcing them to sing. However I don't.

A/N: At this point I would like to thank AmandaTheVampireLove for giving me the best review of my life and so this chapter is dedicated to her.

Christine's thoughts...

**Down once more to the dungeons of my black despair **

**Down we plunge to the prison of my mind **

**Down that path into darkness, **

**deep as hell**

I hurried down that path which she had come to know far too well. I knew that

there

had to be a purpose for this trip down to the house on the lake, to a place where

sunlight

dies. Something inside told me told me I belonged there, with him. I had been

listening to

this voice for a while, then shut it out and did something stupid, like the rooftop. I

could feel

his presence and knew that he was there and yet I kissed him, I kissed Raoul. I

was now

realizing, for the first time, that those words, that song I had sang with him just

moments ago,

was for me. This was my Point of no Return. Then chaos turned to madness,

everything

went upside down. I looked away from Erik who was sitting at his organ, and like

usual there

was the cat. Oh how I despised that cat! I thought that maybe the cat would be

forced

to love me if I lived with Erik. No that cat was as stubborn as he was. I looked

over and

saw Raoul. _No this can't happen. He can't be here. Why is he here?_ I knew he

wanted to

save me, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to be saved.

**Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest **

**Sir this is indeed an unparalleled delight **

**I had rather hoped that you would come **

**And now my wish comes true **

**You have truly made my night! **

Oh god why won't this living nightmare come to an end, I knew Raoul and could

see where this was going next.

**Free her **

**Do what you like, only free her **

**Have you no pity?**

Why do the two men I love have to fight. But I did not love love them both in the

same sense. Raoul I only loved because she was trying to get back her childhood.

I missed the

carefree sense of happiness which was seldomly to be found without him, Erik I

gave him my soul and now was ready to give him my heart, but did I really love him

or did I love his music?

**Your lover makes a passionate plea**

I knew he could not escape him.

**Please, Raoul, it's useless**

I wanted this all to end.

**I love her **

**Does that mean nothing? **

**I love her **

**Show some compassion**

I watched and knew there was more to come.

**The world showed no compassion to me! **

I knew that this was all thought out and it could mean death for Raoul. He was

there when they were on the roof it murdered him and if I wasn't with him it would

continue to.

**Christine . . . **

**Christine . . . **

**Let me see her **

Oh why was he here? Why couldn't he just stay above ground? I felt like a child

again when I was in his presence and I liked it, no I _loved _it .

**Be my guest, sir... **

**Monsieur, I bid you welcome **

**Did you think that I would harm her? **

**Why would I make her pay **

**for the sins which are yours? **

**Order your fine horses now **

**Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes **

**Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Christine **

I watched and wished this were a dream, no a nightmare. He looked at me with

such a face I felt threatened as though it was my head in the lasso, not Raoul's.

**Start a new life with me **

**Buy his freedom with your love! **

**Refuse me, and you send your lover to his death! **

**This is the choice, **

**This is the point of no return!**

I couldn't bear this. I had been debating this and I must choose. Erik the musician,

architect, magian, genius, and of course Angel, ghost, and at times like now,

phantom.

Or Raoul, the rich fop. The friend and lover. He let me be a child around her. What

was I to do?

**Christine, forgive me, please forgive me **

**I did it all **

**for you, and all for **

**nothing . . . **

I wished at that moment more than ever before that my father was still alive. I could

hear his violin in my head, well I could have but instead I heard the angel that took

his place.

**Too late for turning back, Too late for prayers and useless pity**

It was like he read my mind for that what was I planed to do next but I needed a

new plan.

**Say you love him, and my life is over!**

If I picked one the other would die.

**All hope of cries of help, **

**No point in fighting **

**For either way you choose, You cannot win**

I cannot win and in a sense I can, but that would never work

**Either way you choose, he has to win **

I wanted to cry but nether of them seemed to care about my feelings, just as long as

I picked them.

**So do you end your days with me **

**Or do you send him to his grave?**

Oh why is my angel doing this. I should have left the mask on and performed. Isn't

that what he wanted? Or had he known that I would take off the mask? I felt so

helpless and confused.

**Why make her lie to you to save me?**

I just wanted to be free from there grasp, Raoul's ring was in my hand, he had a

physical grasp, but Erik had a mental one, one that could not be matched.

(A/N at this time Raoul's singing will be _italicized_ )

**Past the point of no return...**

_**For pity's sake, Christine say no! **_

**The final threshold . . .**

_**Don't throw your life away for my sake!**_

**His life is now the prize which you must earn! **

_**I fought so hard to free you . . **_

**You've passed the point of no return! **

I can't decide, Erik betrayed me and now wants me to love him or lose Raoul who

wants to free me from my angel is willing to die right now for me. Why must I be

forced to suffer due to their intolerable hate!

**You dirve my patience, **

**Make your choice!**

What was I to do?

A/N: Erik's thoughts will be posted in the next chapter. I would put Raouls but no one likes him so there. Reveiw and I'll give you some of AmandaTheVampireLove's smores bar that she gave me for updating.


	3. Erik's trip to the lair

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I would love to thank my dear reviewers. Nibbles on S'mores bar Oh and

AmandaTheVampireLove you sob a lot

Erik's thoughts...

I brought her down that path, down that path it felt she had been down one too

many times. I thought she might leave the mask alone, oh how idiotic of me, I

could have seen it coming. Then my dark plan hatched.

_She will be mine. _

I almost chuckled but I heard her voice. It stopped my thoughts dead.

**Have you gorged yourself at last **

**in your lust for blood? **

**Am I now to be prey **

**to your lust for flesh?**

If only she knew, but I looked at her eyes, so sweet and full of love. How could I

have kidnaped my angel. How could he still love me!

I was a monster, undeserving, I deserved to rot in the hell I've created.

This place was meant for death and hatred, not innocence and live like Christine.

I needed her though,

_Like a fish need_ _water._

She never could have loved me though.

_I am a monster with a face not even a mother could love._

He knew he was right. He didn't want to know, but he did. Then the tables turned.

_He came oh how predictable that fop is. He has just fallen into my trap. _

(Christine's singing will be _italicized._)

**Free her **

**Do what you like, only free her **

**Have you no pity? **

_**Please, Raoul, it's useless**_

**I love her **

**Does that mean nothing? **

**I love her **

**Show some compassion**

Oh if only he knew my life! He expected _me_ to show compassion to _him_.

_The poor fool he makes me laugh._

**Christine . . . **

**Christine . . . **

**Let me see her**

Well yes indeed the tables have turned. This time though it will be you who must

suffer. Unlike that night, when you murdered my soul. That night on the roof. You

betrayed your angel. And he tried to steal all that was left of my life.

_He is the one who must pay. He brought her up there. _

No she brought him. She went up there. She knew I was there. She knew. If only

she knew what she did to me.

_**The tears I might have shed **_

_**for your dark fate, **_

_**Grow cold and turn to tears **_

_**of hate **_

**Christine, forgive me, please forgive me **

**I did it all **

**for you, and all for **

**nothing . . . **

**Say you love him, and my life is over! **

Oh well it seems we have found common ground here. Although is it? You have

money, charm and appeal. What do I have, nothing. Nothing a person could ever

want.

**Either way you choose, he has to win **

At this point my plan had reached it's success. I really did have to win this one.

**Why make her lie to you to save me? **

_**Angel of Music . . . **_

I was no angel I wanted to tell her as I had so many times before.

**For pity's sake, Christine say no! **

_**Who deserved this? **_

**Don't throw your life away for my sake! **

_**Why do you curse mercy? **_

**I fought so hard to free you . . . **

Well you failed. I would tell him right now if Christine wasn't there, her eyes were

so pleading. Could I really make her do this.

_Yes I could and I will, I already am._

I wanted her with all my heart and soul, which I still wasn't sure existed.

_**Angel of Music . . . **_

_**. . . you deceived me **_

_**I gave my mind blindly**_

What would she choose. I knew that I had to trust her to listen to her her soul, and

her mind. I hoped her choice was wise. I was not sure she deserved me. She

could never truly love me. He thought back an changed his mind.

**Fear can turn to love you'll learn to see to see to find the man behind the monster...**

Could she learn to love me, an angel, friend, teacher, phantom?

A/N: Aren't cliffhangers fun? Sorry this one is a bit shorter. I find that it is somewhat tricky keeping Erik in character. Who will she choose. Next update might take a couple of days, I haven't chosen who she'll pick yet!


	4. Christine's Choice

Disclaimer: I do not own PotO or any of it's characters. -Sobs like amanda-

A/N: I know this chapter may seem completely R/C but it WILL get better I swear.

Just give it time. This is just a short chapter. I needed to get something in tonight.

Amanda, please don't hate the very cool person known as me. And answer my e-

mails, please. I will try for another chapter tonight but I can't make any guarantees.

Christine's choice.

I looked at them in udder dismay. I wanted to run from them both into a corner and

hide.

_No, no more hiding. This is my choice which I must make alone. I love Erik and _

_always will. Come what may._

This was indeed something that had to be done. I kissed him out of love, not pity,

not pleading for Raouls freedom, but love. I could only hope he knew that.

I could hear the mob, they were approaching fast. At last the silence between us

was broken, but not with the words I had hoped for.

**Forget me, **

**Forget all of this . . . **

**Leave me alone - forget all you've seen . . . **

**Go now - don't let them find you! **

**Take the boat, Leave me here, go now don't wait**

**Just take her and go before it's too late**

**Go now - go now and leave me!**

I wanted to stay there. I really wanted to. I just couldn't once Raoul grabbed my

arm I had no choice. I could feel his eyes on me as we disappeared into the mist. I

looked back only once and the face I saw was not of my angel, I had just broken it's

wings.

_Would my angel be able to reach heaven?_

I knew that if I lived a thousand years I would regret that choice every single

moment of them. I turned my head away not wanting to look into those pleading

eyes.

_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name..._

I had a feeling that I would never forget that voice. I looked at Raoul who seemed

well, like a man who had just had his head in a noose, almost killed. There was no

expression for it. I felt like my heart split in two that night,

but sometimes things don't split right down the middle...


	5. Christine has a change of heart

Disclaimer: Me at group therapy "Hello my name is KT" group: Hi Kt "I don't own Phantom of the Opera" Group of phans: Awwwwww "I sometimes pretend I do though and write stories and put them on the internet, making the characters do what I want."

A/N: There is real E/Cness here (Hopes Amanda won't hurt her for last chapter... or anyone else)

Christine's life...

I woke up and looked about the large master bedroom. Raoul was still sleeping beside

me, it felt so wrong.

_I don't belong here. _

I got up and tried not to wake him. I wished for Erik's warm embrace. I went over the calendar, marked off another day.

_It's been an entire week. It seems like so long. _

I tried to forget that face, of pleading and love,

_Yet in his eyes, all the of sadness the world..._

I went wandering through the large mansion. Raoul had insisted we get married soon.

I refused, why should I marry a man I wasn't even sure I loved? I past many rooms I had

not entered, I spent the past week wandering around, singing, Raoul hated it, I sang

when he was out though. He never wanted me to go to back to the opera house again.

He wouldn't even let me sing! I felt the need to have music in my life. I craved it, but not

just any music.

_Erik's music._

I knew I missed it. I wanted to run back and find him, though I didn't. I wasn't sure why, but I

didn't.

It was like that for several weeks. I couldn't get the angel of music to stop singing songs in

my head. It felt like I was cursed, and at the same time, blessed. I often dreamt of him, but

could never recall what I had dreamt in the morning. One time I must have mentioned Erik's

name in my sleep and the next morning Raoul had been enraged.

"You still dream of _him, _that _monster_"

Those words were like daggers. I tried to rebel.

"Well wouldn't you if you knew that someone you loved was alone and miserable!"

I could have expected came next.

"Did you think I could stop thinking of you, all those sleepless nights, knowing you were _with him!_'"

"You just can't stand the fact that I still love the man you hate! Can you?"

I was usually such a kind gentle girl, but this was beginning to make my blood boil. Then

he left. He just walked out. I had no clue where but he left. I was in no mood to follow him,

like some dog. Though he might have expected me to come running to his side and ask his forgiveness. I needed forgiveness but not from him. I wrote Raoul a note and taking his ring off my finger, left the large estate.

I hoped I had chosen the right words.

_Raoul,_

_Our childhood together was one of the happiest of my life. Yet I cannot go on _

_pretending that I love you like I had when we were children. A lot has changed, I know you _

_wanted this to end differently but I cannot live this way. I need him with me. When I was _

_with him my voice and my soul soared to unimaginable heights. I love you and always will, _

_but not in the same way. You have given me far more than I deserve, And the whole time _

_I had been longing for something even you cannot provide. Do not try to follow me. I _

_have chosen. I will enjoy the memories of our childhood, and I always will, but I need to _

_return to where my soul wants to be. I have enjoyed these few months but not loving _

_them. You should know where I'm going, though don't go. You have a place in my heart, _

_but it is an empty one. I know you want me to be happy Raoul so let me be happy, let _

_me go._

_Sincerely,_

_Christine Daae._

I had hoped he wouldn't dare follow, for I'm sure it would only hurt himmore to come and

see me return to him than for him to stay and have only memories. He was a rich charming

man, he should have no trouble finding someone else.

_What if he no longer wants you? Why are you doing this?_

I could not answer my questions but I tried.

_I love him. Him and no one else. He will understand. _

Or would he. What if he can't forgive? What if he can't love her?

What if...

There were far too many unanswered questions. I picked up a newspaper as it floated by.

I read the headline and almost fainted:

_Erik is dead._

A/N: Woo hoo. two chapters in one night. There see she was only with him for less then a

chapter. I have the rest planned out and Raoul might just go against the one he loves. But

that's for another time.


	6. Christine's Reflection Chapter

Disclaimer: Me at group therapy (again) "Hi I'm still Kt" Group: Hi Kt "I still don't own Phantom of the opera or any of it's characters" Group: Still awwwwww.

A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOOO MUCH I have been inspired by my reviews. So bring on Chapter 6.

Still talking about Christine:

I couldn't believe it! _How could he be dead? _My angel... Dead. I felt as if my heart

would stop at any moment. I started to sing under my breath.

**I am your Angel of Music . . .**

**Come to me Angel of Music . . .**

I wanted my angel, I couldn't go on without him.

_His voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. _

_In that night there was music in my mind _

_And through music my soul began to soar! _

_And I heard as I'd never heard before... _

I remember that night, I never can forget it. It will haunt me till the day I die. I loved

Erik, and I still do. I still couldn't think that he was dead.

_He can't be dead! He just can't!_

I would never move on, I would always be haunted by my angel of music. I could

here his voice in my head:

_Floating, falling Sweet intoxication! _

_Touch me, trust me Savor each sensation! _

_Let the dream begin, _

_Let your darker side give in..._

I knew that without him life would be empty and unbearably lonely. I thought of

when he first brought me down to his lair.

_I remember there was mist... _

_Swirling mist upon a vast glassy lake _

_There were candles all around, and on the lake there was a boat _

_And in the boat there was a man _

_Who was that shape in the shadows? _

_Whose is the face in the mask? _

I knew if he was really truly dead it was my fault.

_I left him. He loved me, and I left him._

He died of a broken heart.

_You killed him. Christine how could you? _

_You love him and then you kill him! _

I tried to stop my own thoughts, but they wouldn't cease to torment me. I never

thought angels could die, but they apparently can. At that point I cried the tears I

had been hiding, I wished I could just change the past. I could be with him, with my

angel. I hated myself, and I would continue to do so, until I found the truth. With

that I continued to head towards the opera house.

A/N: I still can't get over all the reviews. Keep them coming and I will give you more chapters. Can Erik really be dead? Tune in sometime between tomorrow, and Monday to find out. Yeah I know I used a lot of lyrics but they made sense. next chapter: Christine Arrives to the opera house. and Raoul reads the note.


	7. Erik & Christine together, Kinda

A/N: Sorry you had to go a whole day without an update, but I needed inspiration. Here it is. One more thing: WHAT DOES IT TAKE TO GET A REVIEW AROUND HERE! R&R OR DIE!

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN PotO! Sobs so hard can barely write (but does anyway)

Erik & Christine (You knew it was coming)

I heard footsteps coming down to the lair,

_As long as it's not Carlotta again I think I'll be okay. _

There I saw standing before me Christine,

_This is just another dream. She wouldn't come back. _

_She couldn't come back._

I stood in silence fearing that if I made any noise she

would disappear.

**Angel of Music! Hide no longer! **

**Come to me, strange angel... **

I am no angel, I never was, and I never will be.

"Why have you returned?" The words came out of my mouth as if I was shooting

venom at her.

"I love you Erik. I cannot live without you. Why do you torment me like this?" I saw

the pleading innocence in her eyes and had to forgive her.

_How could she leave the Victome? _

_What could he have done to make her some back to me?_

None of that mattered right now.

She was here, we were together, and no one could change that. I never in my

wildest dreams did I think she would return, but she did.

_Why... She can't really love you! _

I knew she couldn't really love me, but as I stood and saw her there I felt almost as

if she did.

xxxxxchristineloveserikbuthedoesn'tknowxxxxx

I looked at Erik and felt completely helpless. Part of me wanted to leave, but it

wasn't heard over the voice of the rest of me saying Go go go. He spoke to me I

didn't hear what but it felt like daggers through my heart.

_See he doesn't love you, just leave. _

I wasn't leaving until either one of us died, or well one of us died. I was past the

point of no return. I wondered about Raoul, but didn't quite care what he was

doing. Little did I know I would find out, one way or another I would. I started crying

I just couldn't help it. He acted like I wasn't even real! Like I didn't love him.

_Maybe he just doesn't love you_.

I hated those thoughts that rushed through my head faster than the tears falling

from my eyes.

xxxxxi'msorrybutthiswillallplayoutintheendxxxxx

A/N: That hurt to write, a lot. I am sorry. Short, I know. Sad, I know. It will get better, I know. REVIEW OR DIE!


	8. The fop returns

A/N Thank you for the review, blah bla blah. This chapter will hurt to read but is curcial to the plot. Sorry guys.

Disclaime: I don't own PotO blah, blah, blah.

I HAVE TO WRITE IN THE FOPS POV -sobs-

I walked back up to the large estate ashamed of how I treated Cristine. I wanted to

go and hold her in my arms and apologize, but when I walked into the house only

an eerie silence welcomed me. I couldn't find my beloved Christine. When I

walked into our bedroom I saw a note addressed to me on the bedside table. I

read the note and then shredded it in furious rage.

_How could she go back to that monster._

I held the ring in my fist and squesed to so hard I saw my knuckles turn white. I

needed to go back and save her before that monster hurt her. I could not live with

myself knowing it was my anger that drove her away to him.

_I lost her once to him and I will not lose her again. _

_She will be mine and mine alone. _

I could not see why she kept returning to him.

_What does he have that I don't? _

_I am the Victome de Chagny!_

_What kind of hold does that monster have on her?_

I left the shreds of the letter on the floor.

_One of the servants will clean it up._

I headed for my carrage to finally lay this ghost to rest.

A/N: Don't hurt me or I'll turn this into an R/C phic (shudders at thought) That hurt and that's why it's short. If you review the chapters will come.


	9. ECness

A/N: Once again REVIEW OR THIS CAN AND WILL BECOME AN R/C PHIC (I don't want to but I will)

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO and never will

More Erik & Christineness

"Erik do you still love me?"

Is that why she came back to me? To see if I still loved her?

_Of course I love her! _

_Why the hell wouldn't?_

"Yes Christine, I do"

She looked at me as if she did too.

"Will you take me back?"

_She left you and expects you to forgive her!_

She came back! I thought she was gone and she came back.

"Of course my dear."

I said it as if she never left. I still waited to wake up from this dream, but I never did. I looked

at her and released something still want right.

_The Victome!_

He could still come back for her. He could ruin this perfect dream. I knew this wouldn't feel

completely perfect until he was no longer alive to interfere.

_You should have just killed that night, instead of sending Christine with him._

I knew that all there was to do was wait, and be ready. The Victome would come

eventually. This time though, there will be blood on my hands.

xxx

I looked at Erik and wasn't sure if he loved me or not, and this was going nowhere so I had

to ask him.

"Erik do you still love me?"

I needed an answer and wasn't going to wait any longer even though I knew the answer I

just wanted to hear him say it.

"Yes Christine, I do"

At last I felt forgiven for all I had done to him. I didn't want to recollect those harsh moments

but my mind did.

_Let's see, you pulled off his mask, kissed Raoul, left him with Raoul, and made little to no _

_contact to the outside world in a little over a month. How can he still love you._

"Will you take me back?"

I needed a place to stay after leaving Raoul, because I knew he

would take me back, but I needed my angel.

_Always and forever._

A/N: There you go another Chapter. Review... Or Else.


	10. hmm, Where's this going?

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS ! I. DON'T. OWN. PotO. I. DID. NOT. ASK. PERMISSION. BUT. TREAT. THEM. WITH. RESPECT. AND. LOVE. (except the fop)

A/N: Sorry for the really, really, long wait. Stupid Social studies project, and English project, and Science project. Okay so now without further ado A CHAPTER!

Erik and Christine's life

I felt a sense of foreshadowing while I was living with Erik. It was as if at any

moment everything could go wrong. Never the less I kept singing, and at every

performance I looked for Raoul. I didn't really want to see him, I felt like I was on

watch. If I saw that perfect foppish face I knew that my perfect evil fairy tale life

would be shattered. When I was little I remember wanting a big house on the water

when I grew up. I guess I wasn't specific enough for fate. It was a nice size house,

and we were right on a lake, so I guess my dream worked out perfectly.

_Except in your dream you were with Raoul._

Dreams change, angels die, phantoms fall in love, fops don't get the girl, the "good" guy doesn't always win.

Isn't this world a crazy place. There was only one thing that had changed in the

opera house, no one came near me. If they said the wrong thing the ghost might

come and kill

_...and kill again._

I thought about Raoul often, but not as two lovers think about each other, more like

how you would think about someone you don't want to see but fear you will. Which

is why I shouldn't have been survived that night he came.

xxx

I felt a touch of anxiety coming from Christine while she was with me. However I

kept teaching her, she kept performing and our lives were perfect. I like a fairy tale.

_Except in this one the lovely princess married the ugly beast._

It was odd, being able to call Christine my wife, maybe because no one attended,

except of course Nadir. We didn't send out any invitations. Christine chose not to

invite the victome. I wasn't all that surprised, if I saw him I would be forced to kill

him before he killed me. He stopped going to the opera house. I knew eventually

he would come, but who would think it would have been the reopening night of

_Don Juan Triumphant._

xxx

I went into my carriage and was ready to leave when that little voice in my head told

me not to.

_She will come back to you. She has to, she can't live with that monster forever._

So I got out and went back inside. I waited for days, weeks, until a little over 3

months had passed. I rarely left the house during those months. I didn't hear from

Christine either. I finally had waited long enough, I was going to put my old box

back into use. I knew I had to be oh so secret about it

_...or else._

A/N: Don't you just love cliffhangers? My other phic should be starting up again soon. Moocat's coming back to school so we can start up our before homeroom brainstorming sessions. I will try to start up again with daily updates, but I'm in our school musical of Little Shop of Horrors. So the next two weeks will be busy as hell for me so please be patient.


	11. CLIFHANGERS!

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO.

A/N: REVIEW... or else (the managers couldn't really be any more out of character, but it needs to be this way)

Christine's POV...

The managers seemed to be in a very good mood during rehearsal, I couldn't

figure out why. Everyone else did seem to know, and they were very happy too.

There was a BIG secret and I wanted in.

I was very excited when I found out they were reopening

_Don Juan Triumphant_

And I was thrilled when I found out they wanted Erik to be in it. No one else was

though, yet today, on reopening night of a opera they didn't even really want, they

seemed thrilled.

I went to Meg and asked her.

She told me all I needed to know.

"He's coming"

"What do you mean"

"You know what I mean"

_No he can't! Why? Why tonight? What was he thinking? _

I can't do this!

(A/N: For those of you who are truly dumb, Meg is talking about the fop)

I almost died, right there in front of her.

_How could he?_

I knew though, I didn't want to, but I did.

_Revenge, that's all he wants. _

I also knew he was willing to kill for it. I can't do this!

"Meg what am I supposed to do!"

I wanted to shout but all I could get out was a whisper.

Then I realized she had left.

_This has to stop. _

_Some one is going to die and it will be all your fault!_

The fops POV

I never actually went to the opera house, Phillipe did. I would risk being seen by

those eyes that burn. I didn't let him tell me anything, I wanted to be surprised by

my Christine's performance.

_Your Christine, not that monsters, yours!_

I was surprised all right, but not the way I expected. With that I got into my carriage,

and headed back to take what was mine.

A/N: I promise the next chapter will be longer, I just needed a little fill in chapter. I will try to get something up on Monday, I already have ideas for it.


	12. Don Juan Triumphant

A/N: CURSE YOU SCIENCE/MATH PROJECTS in case you were wondering, no I did not die I just have been up to my eyebrows in school projects. And the school musical. Now I should have nothing for another 2 weeks or so. I think.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING I TELL YOU. -sobs- oh and Amanda WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW!

(oh and in this chapter I decided to do things differently. characters talk to their minds more, and their minds are trying to help, not hurt.)

I brushed my hair in my dressing room (with the door locked) I felt my stomach

practically jump out of me a few times.

_You can do this. Erik will be with you._

That was the only thing that could calm me. I was so afraid.

_Just like last time._

Except this time of Raoul, not Erik.

_Maybe he won't show up._

Yeah right. He would never miss a chance to see me.

_Meg could have been wrong._

When has that ever happend?

_Lots of times._

I realized that I was now standing in front of the mirror.

"**Angel of music, **

**guide and guardian, **

**grant to me your glory. **

**Angel of music, **

**hide no longer. **

**Come to me, **

**strange Angel."**

I could not figure out why these words ment so much to me.

They always made their way out of my mouth.

I waited for his response.

"There are no angels, no ghosts, only Erik"

I listened to his angelic voice and when the mirror turned I followed him into the

darkness.

Eriks POV-

I should have known something was wrong when I took her down to the lair. She

seemed so anxious, I senced what seemed like fear of something she couldn't

control.

I had never seen her nervous about a performance.

_Maybe it's just your imagination._

She seemed a little pale.

_She looks fine. It might just be to dark to see._

Then why was she shivering?

_Have you ever noticed how cold it is down here._

I tried to assure myself that evedrything was okay, but it just didn't look that way.

It looked like there was something she wasn't telling me.

_Maybe it's a surprise._

It could be, and I knew Christine wasn't all that great at keeping secrets, so I figured

I would find out in time.

And I did.

I didn't want to, but I did.

A/N: I will attempt another chapter tonight or tomarrow, however wheather it will clear anything up I don't know REVIEW OR DIE!


	13. Point of no Return 2

A/N: Yes Double update. Now we can do PONR 2 in Christine's POV next chapter.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own anything?

Fop's POV

I walked into the opera and I almost fainted when I saw the program.

_Don Juan Triumphant_

I couldn't believe it.

They're doing _his _show?

I read on.

_Aminta ...Christine Daae_

_Don Juan ... Erik..._

What?

I had to watch _him _perform

_But Christine's in it and that's all that matters._

I guess. With that I took my seat and prepared to suffer through the worst hours of

my life. My body went completely stiff when I heard that much too fimalliar tune,

**You have come here **

**In pursuit of your deepest urge **

**In pursuit of that wish which till now **

**Has been silent **

**Silent. **

**I have brought you **

**That our passions may fuse and merge **

**In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses **

**Completely succumbed to me **

**Now you are here with me **

**No second thoughts **

**You've decided **

**Decided. **

**Past the point of no return **

**No backward glances **

**Our games OF MAKE BELIEVE ARE AT AN END **

**Past all thought of "if" or "when" **

**No use resisting **

**Abandon thought and let the dream descend **

**What raging FIRE shall flood the soul **

**What rich desire unlocks its door **

**What sweet seduction lies before us? **

**Past the point of no return **

**The final threshold **

**What warm unspoken secrets **

**Will we learn **

**beyond the point of no return?**

I looked at Christine expecting to see a look of utter disgust, similar to mine, but

instead I saw a look of pure pleasure.

_She can't love him._

I tried to listen but the look on my Christine's face was just too convincing. I then

heard her sing like I had never heard her sing before.

**You have brought me **

**To that moment when words run dry **

**To that moment when speech disappears **

**Into silence **

**Silence. **

**I have come here, **

**Hardly knowing the reason why **

**In my mind I've already imagined **

**Our bodies entwining **

**Defenseless and silent, **

**Now I am here with you **

**No second thoughts **

**I've decided **

**Decided. **

**Past the point of no return **

**No going back now **

**Our passion-play has now at last begun. **

**Past all thought of right or wrong **

**One final question **

**How long should we two wait before we're one? **

**When will the blood begin to race **

**The sleeping bud burst into bloom **

**When will the flames at last consume us? **

Why had she never sung like that before?

_He was never singing with her._

Last time he was.

_But last time wasn't rehersed._

How could she love him?

**Past the point of no return **

**The final threshold **

**The bridge is crossed **

**So stand and watch it burn **

**We've passed the point of no return. **

Then I saw the ring on her finger.

_A wedding ring._

It wasn't mine.

A/N: Whoo HOO I can't wait to start the next chapter


	14. Christine's PONR

A/N: It's short, I know live with it there will be a nice long one when I get to it (maybe this weekend)

Disclaimer: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU I DON'T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!

I wasn't ready all to perform that night. I did though. I don't know why, but I did.

Raoul seemed fine, up until "Past the Point of No Return" I looked up at him and

saw a look of sheer disgust.

_It's Erik. He is jealous of Erik._

I almost laughed at the thought, then quickly realized it was true.

What am I to do?

_You can't just leave Erik!_

I know.

_What if he follows you to your dressing room?_

I'll kill him.

_You can't do that!_

Why not?

_Look at your self you couldn't kill a mouse!_

I looked at my arms, I really couldn't kill something, no matter how much I wanted

to.

_Or how much they deserved it._

I decided to let the conversation slip from my mind as I sang with Erik. So many

feelings came flooding back, both good and bad. I was experiencing the best of

both worlds. This is the fine line between good and evil, right and wrong, left and

right. Looking back I guess that line's not so fine after all. We were able to finish

the whole opera without any troubles.

Then afterwards my perfect little fantasy was shattered into a million pieces.


	15. He's here the plot!

A/N: This chapter is so good it doesn't need an Authors Note to start it!

Disclaimer: I wished for my birthday, I wrote to Santa, I checked each easter egg, and on every falling star, but I still don't own Phantom of the Opera, or any of it's characters.

No matter how much I tried I could never forget the series of events.

Just as I suspected and feared, Raoul met me in my dressing room. Erik took a

different route to the lair and was therefore not there to kill him.

_What kind of person have you become?_

I don't know.

_Wishing somebody dead!_

Oh my god I did! What kind of horrible person am I!

I started to cry, it was awkward, right there in front of him for, as far as he knew, no

reason. He said something but I didn't hear what it was. It was probably something

sweet and comforting, but I could have cared less.

I felt Erik's presence.

_He's here the phantom of the opera_

Those days were all over now, there were no phantoms, no ghosts, just Erik.

_You've past the point of no return. Is this what you really want?_

I don't know, how am I supposed to know what I want until I have it?

_Guess._

Well I _guess_ I love Erik.

_What about Raoul?_

Well I _guess_ he's just one of those people who gets in the way.

_What are you going to do about it?_

Raoul said something about a rabbit, I had no clue what, I was busy with my mind.

My mind would have to wait, because at that moment the mirror opened and out

walked Erik. He looked very annoyed. He must have been listening to Raoul. I

must have missed something important.

"Come Christine I am talking you away from this monster"

Raoul took my hand. I jerked away, but I was either too weak or he was to strong.

Erik stepped in. All he did was get out the Punjab lasso and Raoul let go.

_Mental note: get punjab lasso._

_p.s.: buy cheese_

Raoul was up against the door. I was hoping he'd leave. He didn't. He lunged

across the room, missed both Erik and I and headed straight into the mirror.

Which led to the labyrinth.

_This game isn't over. The rules have just changed._

It was true, however now he was on Erik's turf. In the world of the night.

And in the night, the tables turn.

A/N: You guys have no clue how much fun I had writing that! R&R!


	16. Dun dun duhh

Disclaimer: I'm sick of this thing. If you find out that I do own PotO please let me know, but until then all I can do is pretend.

A/N: Well read it already!

I knew he was there, I knew he made a bod choice, I knew there was going to be a death.

I didn't know whose. I was ready, I wouldn't lose, I couldn't lose.

_Do it for Christine. _

I still couldn't understand how she ever loved him, nor why she came back. There was no

changing any of that now. Now was the time for planning. As I stood behind the mirror I

watched him talk to Christine, but she was in another world. A world where she could flee

from all her troubles and be alone with her mind. Raoul kept going on about a rabbit on a hill

that he saw while heading to the countryside to see family. I could have cared less.

_Just kill him now._

I waited, it had to be sudden and timed right, one faulse move could end my life.

_or his._

He started trying to coax Christine to leave, and about the fabulous life they would

have, they would leave Paris, and live in the countryside.

I couldn't take it, I wanted to run out and kill him right then and there, but I didn't.

I slowly stepped out behind the mirror and watched his eyes as they widened.

He grabbed Christine's wrist and I started to get out my Punjab lasso.

He stepped back and against the door, I knew he wouldn't leave without a fight,

then he ran towards me and I stepped to the side and he ran right into my trap.

He would eventually stop, but by then it would be far too late.

And with that I slowly followed after.

Christine's POV

I watched as Erik walked into the labrynth and prepared to do what he should have

done when he had the chance.

_Shouldn't you be doing something about this?_

Well I could, but...

_But what?_

I can't, not again.

_Well then you're just going to let the fop die?_

No, I mean yes, I don't know.

_Well make up your mind._

Should I go in all alone, with only the dark as company and try to find them?

Or should I sit here and wait for it all to be over?

_Go in already!_

And I stepped into the darkness.

A/N: ooh. Clifhangers. fun fun fun. Review because she can still go with Raoul.


	17. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Welcome to the beginning of the end of my phic. This is one of the last three chapters I would like to thank all my reviewers. Here goes.

Disclaimer: I don't own PotO

Erik's POV

I continued to slowly walk through the endless corridors underneath the opera

house.

_This is it. Tonight the fop's life ends._

Yes, the thought itself made me smile.

I eventually caught up with him.

_He must have slowed down to think or something._

I quickly slipped the lasso around his neck, and like a dog walked him to the lake,

I couldn't stop smiling.

Christine will have to return to me.

_She'll have no where to run to._

She won't have any more childhood sweethearts to go cry to.

_She has no need to cry now._

She will have all she ever wanted.

_Let the dream begin._

And with that I threw the mostly dead fop into the freezing lake.


	18. Ding dong the fop is dead!

A/N: Almost done

Disclaimer: Do I really still need one. I don't own PotO. There

The Fops POV

I heard footsteps behind me, they were not however,

fast and uneven, but

measured and slow.

_Erik._

I couldn't bear to think about it.

_You do know you can't win, right?_

I did. I just wish I didn't.

_Maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe he'll let you go._

I did not know much about Erik, but I did know he was going to be the victor of this

battle.

_Don't think that! You can win._

If I could see where I was, or where this maze was taking me I might have been

able to believe that.

Seeing as I was surrounded by the darkness it was hard.

The footsteps became louder.

I couldn't see him as he dragged me into the boat, lasso around my neck, but I knew he was smiling.

Then there was a bright light, and I knew I would soon be dead.

The last thing I felt was being thrown into the freezing cold lake.


	19. The last Chapter

Disclaimer: Do I really still need one. I don't own PotO. There

I wandered in and was welcomed by darkness, and silence.

_Maybe you were too late_

_Maybe he's already **dead**._

No he can't be.

_But isn't that what you wanted._

No, of course not.

_Was it not you who wanted him to be gone._

From my life, not the planet.

_Well if he's not in your life could you care less weather he was in someone else's?_

I guess part of me will always want him with me.

_Leave that thought in the world of light and innocence. _

_Where evil does not dare walk. _

_Enter the world of darkness, where night rules over all. _

_Where you can be free of all thoughts, all worries. _

_Just you, and Erik._

I looked up to find myself at the shore of the lake.

_It's your choice. _

_Do you venture into the darkness, or flee into the world of the night._

I don't know.

Then Raouls dead body floated to shore, a noose around his neck.

I got in the boat and rowed across the lake to begin my new life.

A/N: All done. Thank you for your time.


	20. Epilogue

Epilogue

Disclaimer: I never have and probably never will own The Phantom of the Opera or any of it's characters.

A/N: As sad as it may be, I will NOT be writing a sequel to Point of No Return, however out of guilt I will give you an epilogue.

As for our dear Erik, he and Christine remained together until his death. They

stared in many operas together, _Don Juan Triumphant_ became one of the most

popular, and well known ones. Erik never did stop writing music, or teaching

Christine to sing it.

Christine learned she never needed Raoul for protection, of course by that

time it was too late. She and Erik never left the opera house, she coaxed Erik to

stop sleeping in the coffin, but instead in a real bed, with her. They never had any

children, and had a truly wonderful, fairy tale life.

As for Nadir, AKA the Persian, who was never mentioned until now,

occasionally visited Erik and Christine, he was not at all pleased with Raoul's

death but eventually realized there was no point in bothering Erik about it.

Raoul, who after many years got tired of being dead, returned to life only to

die of old age a soon while after. He never really had Christine for himself. Too

bad for him.

A/N: I will be spending the next few days camping, maybe I'll get inspired.


End file.
